


Невыносимо

by greensun



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, Friends and Enemies, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun/pseuds/greensun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вечные друзья — и вечные враги</p>
            </blockquote>





	Невыносимо

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Мистер Бартон на JRRT Secret Santa (2013-2014)

Яркое сияние наивных, но всезнающих глаз. Нестерпимо чистый, невообразимо пронзительный свет. Пламя столь горячее, что даже балроги убоялись бы сгореть в нем. Саурон никогда не забывал того, что оставил за своей спиной. Не своего учителя, не сонм разных божеств, не прекрасное созидание мира — а именно эти глаза. Память о них подстегивала никогда не оборачиваться — даже в моменты сомнений, даже в самые тяжелые и смутные времена. Вступая во мрак, Саурон оставил позади смертельно прекрасный свет — чтобы не было соблазна сожалеть. 

И больше всего темный майя боялся не гнева своего повелителя или поражения в вечной войне между светом и тьмой. Не собственного бессилия или неизбежного падения. А новой встречи с пронзительным взглядом, полным недоступного, недосягаемого огня. Необходимости в будущем держать ответ перед тем, кто был так дорог и так любим — взаимно.

Но самым страшным было то, что Саурон прекрасно понимал, что когда-нибудь так страшившая его встреча обязательно случится. И что однажды ему придется поднять голову и встретить этот взгляд. Что будет тогда в полных светлого огня глазах? Непонимание? Укор? Ненависть или обида? Будет ли это последнее, что увидит в своем бытии Саурон? 

Прячась в дальние глубины черных крепостей, когда Война Гнева смывала армии Темного Властелина в безжалостное море, Саурон закрывал глаза и старался не думать, не чувствовать, не предполагать. Но всем существом чувствовал шаги своего заклятого врага, ощущал жар его неумолимо приближающейся сущности. И даже самый глубокий мрак обращался в бегство перед светом, который невозможно было не увидеть. 

— Здравствуй, друг, — произнес тогда Эонвэ, предводитель божественного войска, и голос его пробрался невыносимым небесным звоном в самые глубины сущности свернувшего в черный клубок Саурона. Убежать от пугающего взгляда было невозможно. 

* * *

Саурон не сопротивлялся. Позволяя своему телесному обличью сползать острыми лоскутами, обезображивая его окончательно, правая рука павшего Темного Властелина безропотно позволил отвести себя в сияющий силой и светом лагерь Валар. Он почти не осматривался вокруг. Лишь смиренно ждал неизбежной кары. 

Эонвэ безмерно удивил Саурона, когда отпустил стражников, приведших предателя в шатер глашатая богов. Саурон стоял посреди светлого помещения, глядя себе под ноги, и всем существом чувствовал близость сияющего огня, столь долго страшившего его в самых глубоких тенях выбранного пути. Молчание длилось и длилось, а Саурон все так же боялся поднять взгляд, хотя не смотреть становилось все сложнее. 

И вдруг Эонвэ оказался невыносимо близко, обжигающе близко для искалеченной темной души. Его рука — такая нереально реальная — скользнула по подбородку Саурона, заставляя поднять лицо. И Саурон, судорожно вдохнув казавшийся раскаленным воздух, вскинул взгляд, словно ступая навстречу той бездне, которая уже поглотила его Повелителя. 

— Ты изменился, Майрон, — мягко произнес Эонвэ, вглядываясь в глаза бывшего друга. Его рука почему-то не обжигала плоть темного майя, а нежно согревала, даруя незаслуженное исцеление. Саурон ждал продолжения, издевок, замечаний о том, как на самом деле обезобразила его Тьма, но Эонвэ молчал, и пронзительный взгляд всего лишь прошивал насквозь, не оставляя ни единого укромного уголка. Обескураженный Саурон стоял и всматривался в такое до боли знакомое, идеальное, выточенное светом существо Эонвэ. 

— А ты — ни капли, — хрипло проговорил Саурон. Его истинное имя, которым он продолжал зваться даже после своего падения, в устах Эонвэ звучало странным напоминанием давно и тщательно забытого. Оно показалось таким соблазнительно прекрасным, таким непозволительно желанным, что Саурон попытался зажмуриться, но не смог. 

Он лишь гордо вскинул голову, стряхивая телесную сущность — и изменился, представ перед Эонвэ в прекрасно-ужасном виде — Гортхаур, Саурон, страшный враг эльфов и людей, первый полководец армий Темного Властелина, в глазах которого — темное пламя и опасная сила, способные уничтожить или извратить самых храбрых героев или самый чудесный свет. 

Но Эонвэ не изменился в лице — и даже во взгляде. Он смотрел не на внешний образ, он смотрел в самую глубь, в бездны духа, и видел истинное. Как всегда. 

Молчание снова длилось обманчивой бесконечностью. Смотреть в сияющие светом глаза глашатая богов было не-вы-но-си-мо, но Саурон держался, прямой и гордый. Однако чем дольше стоял он под взглядом Эонвэ, тем скорее таяла его гордость. 

В глазах Эонвэ — прошлое. Их общее прошлое. 

* * *

— Почему? — тихо спросил Эонвэ, и голос его звучал так же, как тысячи лет назад. Не громогласно, как стоит звучать голосу божественного глашатая, а очень близко и проникновенно тихо. Саурон наконец смог закрыть глаза. Этого вопроса он боялся больше всего. Не ярости бывшего друга, не насмешек победителя, а тихой, пронзительной грусти. Что он мог ответить? Как мог он объяснить то, что не смог бы объяснить, когда уходил во мрак? 

Молчание было невероятно тяжелым и густым, но Эонвэ не торопил с ответом, лишь стоял непозволительно близко, и Саурон чувствовал его взгляд — закрытые глаза остатков телесной оболочки не могли спасти от всепроникающего света. От этого света его искаженной мраком душе было больно и жутко, но в то же время так хотелось выйти на этот свет, позволить ему смыть любую тень, очистить закоулки заплутавшего духа. Непозволительный соблазн. 

Саурон покачал головой, открывая глаза и всматриваясь в сияющие радужки бывшего друга. Он действительно ни капли не изменился — все такой же _чистый_ , такой же _светлый_ , незамутненный, яркий, живой. Разве что наивность поблекла, уступив непререкаемой уверенности, обязательной для настоящего полководца. Эонвэ оставался любимцем богов, влюбленным в богов. Мог ли он понять, почему Саурон многие эпохи назад — солнечные и звездные — ушел прочь, во мрак? Мог ли Саурон подобрать нужные слова, чтобы объяснить, зачем он отказался от света? 

— Ты не поймешь, — уронил Саурон, силясь отступить и не имея возможности это сделать. Эонвэ нахмурился и положил сильные ладони на плечи Саурона. 

— Ты даже не пытался объяснить. 

— Потому что знаю, что не смогу. 

Эонвэ сильнее сжал руки на плечах Саурона. 

— Прошу тебя, друг. Ты понимаешь, что все это время я... 

Саурон поспешно, даже слишком поспешно, коснулся пальцами губ Эонвэ, призывая его замолчать.

— Если бы я мог объяснить тебе, я бы сделал это еще тогда. Неужели ты не понимаешь? 

— Ты боишься меня, — через мгновение с удивлением заметил Эонвэ, — почему? 

Нет, его наивность никуда не делась. Просто ушла чуть глубже. Саурон молчал, не зная, что ответить, и просто смотрел в глаза давнему другу и давнему врагу. В полном невыносимого света взоре было так глубоко, что выбраться обратно было не под силу. 

Эонвэ первым подался вперед. Его губы были точно такими, какими помнил их в самых потаенных глубинах души Саурон. Не Саурон — Майрон. И поцелуй их — отражение, вспоминание, эхо былого. Хватаясь за перья на доспехах предводителя войск Валинора, Саурон задыхался. От поцелуя, от близости, от запаха снегов Таникветиль, которыми всегда пах Эонвэ. От его ровного, сильного жара, от света, которым он был переполнен до краев. Саурон целовал его в ответ, обжигаясь о чистую, яркую сущность, и ему казалось, что все внутри него падает в небытие. И остается только его суть — сгусток яркого пламени, которым он изначально являлся. 

Эонвэ целовал неожиданно уверенно и сильно, без каких-либо сомнений. Словно не было всех этих эпох. Словно они вновь под светом первородных звезд на первых пахотах богов. Словно они снова играли с телесным и духовным, танцуя на самой грани дозволенного. 

Невыносимо. 

* * *

Саурон стоял на коленях рядом с постелью и, кажется, плакал, спрятав лицо в сгибе руки Эонвэ. Тот перебирал волосы друга, пропускал между пальцев локоны, и чуть улыбался. Саурон снова был Майроном — прекрасным обличьем и сияющим духом. 

— Почему ты плачешь? — тихо спросил Эонвэ и выскользнул из-под покрывал, прижимая к себе друга. Майрон тихо вздохнул — говорить было бессмысленно. Эонвэ и так видел его насквозь, понимал каждое движение души. Страх, стыд, сомнения, желания, надежды, отчаянное раскаяние, сожаления, любовь... Даже слишком много всего. Наверное, это было то, чего он так боялся, уходя во мрак — то, как одно лишь близкое присутствие Эонвэ снова, как и тысячи тысяч лет назад, выворачивает наизнанку, обнажает, не оставляет путей к отступлению. Лгать Эонвэ Майрон просто не мог. 

Эонвэ молчал, продолжая держать его в горячих объятьях. Майрон уткнулся носом в изгиб шеи Эонвэ, легко провел ладонью по его плечам — под пальцами перья на светлой коже распушались, меняя узор. 

— Что мне делать, друг мой? — шепотом спросил Майрон, неожиданно остро ощутив желание никогда не отстраняться. Просто быть вот так, в объятьях, чувствовать мерную пульсацию сильного духа Эонвэ, ощущать его тепло, любоваться красотой его черт. Эонвэ улыбнулся, почувствовав это желание, и коснулся губами виска Майрона.

— Не мне даровать тебе прощение за твои поступки, мой друг, пусть даже я и прощаю тебя. Пойдем со мной, Майрон, твое раскаяние истинно, я чувствую это. Владыка Ветров тоже увидит это — и тогда ты снова сможешь быть с нами в нашем Благословенном Крае. 

Эонвэ продолжал говорить, расписывая красоту и умиротворение Блаженных Земель, но Майрон ничего не говорил и почти не слушал его, закрыв глаза. Он снова уловил это странное чувство — словно бы они вернулись на многие эпохи назад, в предначальные дни. И снова перед ним стоял тот же выбор, та же развилка путей. 

* * *

Никто не охранял шатра предводителя божественного войска, потому что никто бы не осмелился напасть на глашатая Валар. Саурон ушел темной ночью — никем не замеченный, он скрылся во мраке, не оборачиваясь. 

Он уже однажды сделал этот выбор — и повторил его вновь. Не потому, что не хотел остаться рядом с Эонвэ. Наоборот, это было одним из самых ярких желаний. Но Саурон прекрасно понимал то, что никогда не мог бы понять его светлый и _чистый_ друг — страх перед силой божеств, гордость, желание быть самим собой, стремление созидать по собственному желанию, творить собственную судьбу наперекор любым ожиданиям. Жажда власти? Нет, не она была самой главной. Жажда иметь право на любой поступок. Жажда необъяснимого — такого ясного и понятного для Саурона, но невыразимого ни словами, и чувствами. Эонвэ был слишком светел и чист, слишком предан и влюблен в своих Владык, чтобы понять своеволие Майрона. 

Быть может, это было его проклятьем, издевкой Создателя, но Майрон никогда не жалел о своем выборе. Потому что не оборачивался. Потому что, невыносимо влюбленный в крылатого любимца богов, он не мог позволить себе быть рядом. Эонвэ обладал странной способностью — раскрывать, притягивать, высвечивать любые темные углы. Это было так прекрасно — и так невыносимо. 

Уходя, Саурон мысленно попросил у Эонвэ прощения — и, не оборачиваясь, знал, что друг его обязательно простит. Не поймет — не в этой эпохе. А все остальное было неважно. Однажды он снова встретится взглядом с Эонвэ — и быть может, тогда они оба поймут друг друга до конца. 

* * *

Дагор Дагорат еще полыхала под бесчисленными звездами этого мира, когда золотые глаза Эонвэ и огненные глаза Майрона вновь встретились взглядами. Эонвэ молчал, чуть щурясь, а Майрон протянул руку, коснулся острой скулы и улыбнулся:

— Здравствуй, друг. Я больше никуда не уйду.

И тогда Эонвэ улыбнулся в ответ. В его глазах невыносимо и притягательно сиял чистый, пронзительный свет. 

— А я больше не дам тебе уйти.


End file.
